Total Silence
by DoahShadow
Summary: This is a crossover fanfiction I'm working on at the moment. It will feature a lot of characters from games and shows but Angel from KOF is the star of this story. Total Silence is based in a dystopian/totalitarian world where life is hell. on hiatus


**Part One**

_The world we once knew no longer exists… Memories crumble on the very foundation it sits on… Precious landmarks lost their meaning along with its history of what it all stood for… _

_Few… So very few emit enough courage to fight wrong… To fight for right… To fight for freedom…_

* * *

The moon shines brightly overhead, slightly being covered by the dark gray clouds. Wolves howl in the distance breaking the silence. Crickets chirp loudly as the owl hoots calmly. Everything works with one another, as if the laws of nature still exist. The small moment of peace is quickly shatter by the screams of people being torture in the nearby prison.

Inside of one of many cells located within this menacing looking prison, a young woman looks through the window bars at the moon. Slowly shaking her head and covering her ears to block out the screams, she falls to the floor. When the screaming stops, she removes her hands from her ears. Standing herself up, she whispers to herself that she has to get out of hear. Not caring if the guards hear her now, that whisper then turns into a scream of anguish...

"You're not the only one that wants to get out of this hellhole."

The woman turns to face the right wall of her cell where the voice of a man came from. She walks closer to the wall and places her left hand on the wall.

"Are you another prisoner or am I just hearing things?" she asked.

"I'm a prisoner just like you," the man answers faintly.

"How long have you been in here?" the young woman asked with a hint of happiness.

"I've been in here since this morning," he replied with some of the strength in his voice returning.

"How come I didn't here from you until now?" she asked.

"I was beaten to the brink of death before I was thrown in here... and I just woke up," he answered.

They were both quiet for what seem like an eternity. Neither one spoke a word. The young woman was all too familiar with that story. Everyone here gets beaten to the brink of death and then thrown into a cell if they survive. Just to go through it again, over and over, until death takes them away.

"So, my name is K'. What's yours?" the man asked revealing his name to his neighbor.

"... My name... My name is Angel," answered the woman whose eyes become filled with past memories.

"That's a beautiful name. But, it's probably not as beautiful as you," said K' with a smile that no one but himself knew was showing.

Angel kept silent. Blushing from the words spoken to her.

"Not meaning to sound nosey or anything but, how long have you been here?" K' asked trying to learn more from this woman whose voice has a hint of sadness. A hint of a life of suffering. A life that has been ruin by the horrid government that condemn them to die.

"I've been in this place for thirteen years of my life," she answered.

Silence fills both cells again. The only sound being made now was the noise of crickets mixed with screams of torture. After a few more seconds, K' was the first to speak.

"How old are you?" he asked trying to find out so he could better comprehend her situation.

"I'm twenty-five. So, that means I was only twelve years old when I was thrown into this place. For thirteen years, I was beaten like a dog. Yelled at and degraded by these evil guards," she answered.

"Only twelve," K' whispered to himself.

K' was boiling with anger now. He always knew that this government was corrupt and evil but, to imprison a twelve-year girl. That was despicable. To let her go through all of those things that was meant to break the spirit and kill the person. And who knows what else they did to her that she didn't want to reveal. It will be enough to drive a person insane. To drive them to commit suicide but Angel showed none of those signs. She only showed true strength and a strong sense of hope from what he picked up from their conversation.

"I got good news for you Angel," he said in a reassuring tone hoping to have a positive affect on her.

Angel didn't respond right away. She stood there in the darkness of her cell fighting back the tears she did not shed in all of her years of torment. The things she went through, she used as a tool to get stronger. So that one day, she would make a difference. And this guy named K', was the only person she ever revealed herself too. The only person she talked to.

"Angel?" K' asked sounding worry.

"I'm fine. What is the good news that you were mentioning to me a while back?" she asked trying to hide the things that she has kept inside of herself for all those years.

"I'm going to get out of here and I want to know if you want to come along?" K' asked.

"Yes, it's about time that I do. But, how are we going to get out?" she asked with a hint of skepticism

"Well, a group of my friends are going to break into this prison tonight and bust me free. And then, I will personally open your cell door so I can take you to a better place," he said, filled with pride.

"Okay then. I will be waiting for you," said Angel going to the window of her cell to look at the big moon that has always been there for her until this night.

* * *

It was almost midnight when a group of five people were approaching the prison where their friend was located. They all stood silently watching the many windows of the prison awaiting the sign that will tell them where their leader was being held. The smallest member of the group kept moving back and forth impatiently. The tallest one smacked him in the back of the head.

"Keep still! Or I'll rip your legs off!" yelled the tallest member of the group.

"Why don't you try? That way, I can kick your butt up and down this forest," snarled the little one.

"Come on guys, we got to work together. K' is counting on us to rescue him," said the second shortest in the group.

"Kim has a point Inuyasha and Naruto. We shouldn't be fighting against our self," said the second tallest who was known as Batman.

"I have a plan that could work out in our favor if it is executed right," said the mutant looking turtle known as Leonardo.

"Well…what is it?" asked Naruto, interested now because he might get a chance at some action.

"The first part of this plan is to start a distraction by having one of us stormed the front of the prison," said Leonardo.

"I'll do it!" yelled Naruto only to get hit by Inuyasha again.

"Keep it down, you good for nothing brat!" spat Inuyasha before he signaled Leonardo to continue.

"Thanks. The second part is for two people to sneak in from the back and shut down the prison's generators," said Leonardo.

"Kim and I will take care of that," said Batman already getting his gear ready.

"The final part of the plan is to have Inuyasha and I break out our leader," said Leonardo smiling.

"Good, now the boss will see that I'm fit to rule after his death," Inuyasha said, his eyes gleaming.

The five of them stood there in silence awaiting the signal that was to be given at exactly midnight.

* * *

A guard walked up to the warden's office door and stood in front of it trying to muster enough courage. Only a few seconds pasted before the guard knocked on the door.

"Come in!" barked the deep Russian voice of the warden.

The guard walked in and stood before the massive warden who sat in his chair and stared at him. Fear crept into the guard again. He didn't want to be the one to tell the warden that K' survived the horrendous beating he had ordered.

"Are you going to tell me why you are interrupting me at this hour or do I have to get the information off of you the hard way?" asked the warden smiling.

"Sorry about interrupting you at this hour but I believe this information was very important. The rebel leader K' is still alive," answered the guard finally getting it over with.

"K' is still alive! Impossible! Nobody has ever survived that amount of torture and abuse before…except for Angel of course," the warden spat, anger slowly rising as he realized that this could be a problem for him if his superiors found out about this.

"What should we do now?" asked the guard.

"What should we do? What should we do? Don't you mean what you should do? This is your mistake not mines and you are going to fix this before morning comes!" yelled the warden, slamming his huge fist into his desk.

"Yes sir! Master Zangief sir!" the guard said as he saluted the warden before he quickly left the office.

* * *

K' looked up at the moon waiting for the dark gray clouds to cover it before he triggered the signal for his friends to execute their daring plan. The wind blows slightly, rocking the trees back and forth. No animals could be heard due to the screams of torment and the noise was making K' angry by the seconds. His only thought at the moment was the suffering Angel went through. Releasing a sigh, K' looked up at the moon and saw that it was time. Going into his pockets, K' found the flare that was overlooked by the guards who searched him earlier in the day. Smiling, K' smashed the flare in his left hand activating it. He throws it out the window and returns to the wonderful concrete bed that was going to keep him company for a few minutes.

"There it is!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down with joy at the flare coming from the sixth window on the third floor.

"You all remember your parts, right?" asked Leonardo.

"Of course we do," answered Batman as he began to run off with Kim at his side.

"Good. Come on Inuyasha, we have work to do," Leonardo said running off.

"This is going to be fun, believe it!" yelled Naruto as he ran toward the prison gates.

Upon reaching the gates, Naruto began to pull out some bombs that Batman gave him awhile ago so he could make sure he got the attention necessary for the plan to work out. Naruto throws the bombs at the gates blowing them up and sending a small shockwave through the prison. Guards began to pour out of the prison trying to see what was going on. Upon seeing the destruction, they become alert and begin to search the area only to stop upon hearing a voice.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm here to make sure that all of you suffer for capturing my boss! Believe it!" yelled Naruto as he performed the hand signs for his shadow clone jutsu.

The guards looked up and saw an army of little boys wearing orange jumpsuits jumping down.

Batman and Kim reached the back of prison. Sticking to the shadows to hide their presence, they began to scale the wall. When they stood on top of the wall, a huge shockwave made them lose their balance. They felled off but landed on their feet inside of the prison.

"That little punk used all of the bombs!" yelled Kim.

"At least he got their attention," commented Batman before he walked up towards a door.

When he stood in front of it, he saw that it was marked "Generators".

"I found the generator room," Batman said, signaling Kim to come over.

"That was easy," Kim said as she finally stood next to Batman.

Batman knocked the door down with a powerful kick and quickly moved inside. Kim quickly followed. After searching the room for guards, they walked up to the two generators that were controlling the prison power. In less than two minutes, they set the charges that were going to disable the generators once and for all. Batman and Kim ran out of the generator room and stood against the wall. They set off the charges. The entire prison felled into total darkness.

"Let us hope that the guards can't see in the dark," commented Kim as she and Batman went off to help out Naruto.

"What in God's name is going on? What happened to the power?" asked Zangief, trying to control his anger.

"The generators must have blown out," answered one of the guards that were walking with the warden.

"Or those little brats that invaded the prison weren't alone," barked Zangief slamming the guard into a wall.

"We will have it checked out and if the generators are damage, we will turn on the auxiliary power system," said another guard before he ran down the hall with two others.

"The rest of you will come with me to finish off K' once and for all," Zangief said as he stormed down the passageway.

"Damn it! Where the hell is he?" asked Inuyasha who lost all of his patience traveling through the many corridors of the prison.

"We're almost there. He should be right around that corner," answered Leonardo.

"He better be," Inuyasha snapped back.

They both rounded the corner and approached the prison cells quietly. When they reached the cell that holds K', Inuyasha pulled out his giant sword known as Tessaiga and blew up the door with his attack "Wind Scar". After the smoke cleared, K' walked through the door with the biggest smile on his face. Brushing back his short silver hair with his tanned left hand he looked up at Inuyasha.

"Could you keep it down next time? Oh yeah, before I forget, break these damn bracers that are preventing me from accessing my powers," K' told Inuyasha who happily complied.

"Come on K', lets get out of here before they find us," Leonardo said as he began to walk back the way Inuyasha and him came from but quickly stopped as he saw K' walked in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm going to fulfilled a promise that I made with a certain lady that has kept me company during this hard time," answered K' as he stopped in front of the prison door that was next to the cell that he just in.

* * *

Angel stood there trying to figure out what was going on. The first that happen was a huge explosion that knocked her down. Then the lights went out in the hallway and then there was an explosion that occurred right next to her cell. At the very moment it happen, she feared that K' was dead and her worry hasn't gone away still. She turned her gaze to the door and stared at it praying that the warden was not going to walk through the door and hurt her like he always did. Fear began to take over her and when her door blew up, it only got worse. Trying to see through the smoke, she finally saw somebody walk through and stood before her smiling down at her. He was shorter than the warden but a foot taller than her. His skin was tan like hers and he had silver hair like her as well. Not only that, but he had marks all over his body like he was torture recently by the warden or one of the guards.

"K'?" Angel asked in a whisper.

"The one and only. I told you that I was going to come and save you when my buddies came to get me or did you just forget?" he answered, his smile growing.

"No I didn't forget, I just thought you were dead," she said as she ran to him and hugged him.

"It will take more than a five hundred pound Russian wrestler to kill me," K' said as he led her out of the cell.

Angel began to laugh and K' soon joined her in the laughter. It went on for awhile before Inuyasha yelled at K' to hurry it up.

"Who was that?" asked Angel curious about who were the friends that K' was talking about.

"That was my right hand man Inuyasha," answered K' as he led her out of the cell.

When Angel walked out of her cell alongside of K', she saw the two people that helped K' and her escaped. One was a green humanoid turtle with a blue bandanna who also wield two katana swords. He smiled at her and told her that his name was Leonardo. Angel smiled as well and thanked him for helping her escape this modern day hellhole. The second person was a guy with long white hair, dog ears, and claws. He wore a long red robe, had an interesting necklace on, and was holding the biggest sword she ever saw. Angel smiled slightly but saw that he didn't care about her and was getting extremely impatient.

K' smiled as he saw how both Inuyasha and Leonardo acted as soon as they saw Angel. When K' first saw her, he was shocked by her beauty and how many features they shared. He noticed that she had light brown skin just like his, and short silver hair, but he didn't think too much into it.

"Hey, lets get out of here before we get into a fight with the guards or the warden himself," K' said as he started to walk off but quickly stopped at the site of the warden standing behind five guards.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we got here. The rebel leader K' and two of his loyal men escaping without saying goodbye, and not only that, you're taking away the only prisoner that has survived all of the torture we had to offer," Zangief said smirking.

"You bastard!" yelled Angel as she rushes pass K' and his friends towards Zangief.

Zangief smiled as she ran towards him. He motion to the guards to move aside and the guards comply. When Angel was a few feet away from Zangief, she jumped in the air and performed a spin kick. Zangief caught her leg with one of his powerful arms stopping Angel. He lifts her up and slams her against the wall knocking her unconscious. The bracers she had on cracked opened slightly. Looking down at his latest victory, Zangief smiles and then returns his attention to K' and his men. K' was boiling in anger and glared at Zangief.

"Don't get mad at me for knocking that bitch out. She went through worse," Zangief told K'.

Flames surrounded K' as his rage began to build; his hazel eyes were glowing. Inuyasha and Leonardo were standing by watching their leader unleashes his powers inside the prison. K' snapped his fingers sending a huge wave of fire towards Zangief and his guards. The guards stood there terrify while Zangief stood there smiling. As the fire got closer to Zangief, it started to grow weaker and it eventually vanish.

"What the?" Inuyasha asked becoming confused.

"Let me explain... Do you see the belt that I'm wearing?" asked Zangief.

"Yea, what about it?" asked Inuyasha with patient running thin.

"Well, this belt absorbs any force of energy that comes near me that does not belong to me. So to put it simply, your fancy attacks are useless against me," answered Zangief with a huge smile on his face.

"We will see about that," K' said covering both of fist with flames.

K' ran towards Zangief with Leonardo and Inuyasha by his side. Inuyasha and Leonardo jumped over Zangief and landed among the guards and began to get rid of them leaving Zangief and K' to duke it out. Unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches at Zangief, K' seem determine to destroy Zangief for all the pain that he caused to Angel. Zangief blocked every attack slowly, conserving his strength. K' pulled back his right arm to deliver a powerful blow at Zangief but got caught by one of Zangief's powerful uppercut. K' was sent flying into the concrete ceiling. Seeing that their leader was in trouble, Inuyasha and Leonardo ran towards Zangief to take him out. Zangief sensed them coming and began to spin around like a tornado and spread both of his arms out. Inuyasha and Leonardo got caught by the attack and sent flying in opposite directions. Zangief began to laugh as he realized that this was an easy victory. He slowly walked towards K' and stood before him looking down at him. K' stared up at him, rage building inside of him. Zangief smirked at him and lifted his right leg up so he could stomp on his head.

Just as Zangief's foot was inches from the head of K', Zangief was sent flying to the concrete wall. Zangief stood up quickly after he crashed through the wall and looked to see who was the person that sent him through the wall. When he saw who it was, his mouth hung opened in shocked. It was Angel who sent him through the wall. Her entire body was surrounded by energy and that energy devour the bracers that were still on her. She stood there staring at him, rage clearly visible in her eyes.

"This can't be happening?" Zangief whispered to himself.

"It's time for you to pay! To pay for everything that you did!" Angel yelled as she shot a powerful blast of energy at him.

Zangief crossed his arms to block the attack but it was too much for him and the belt. The belt melted and the blast from the energy ball sent him flying through the walls of the prison and through the forest. Angel vision began to blur and she fell to the ground unconscious.

K' soon woke up after Angel felled to the ground and stood himself up slowly. Seeing that Zangief was nowhere to be seen and that Angel was on the ground next to him, questions began to fill his head but he shook them off as quickly as they pop into his head. Smiling, K' stood up and picked up Angel and walked towards Inuyasha and Leonardo who were beginning to wake up.

"Come on, lets get out of here before we run into more trouble," K' said as he continue to walk forward.

Holding Angel tightly, K' walked out of the prison to the courtyard with Inuyasha and Leonardo at his side. They were welcome by Batman, Kim, and the hyperactive Naruto. When their eyes laid upon K', they were shock to see him carrying a woman about the same age as him. One that shared the same features as him.

"Who's the chick?" asked Naruto, his curiosity peaking.

"Her name is Angel and she is the newest member for our organization... I hope," answered K' with a soft smile.

"She mustn't be that strong if she is already knocked out," Naruto said as he began to walk off.

K' laugh as he followed Naruto and the rest of his loyal followers to the resistance base.


End file.
